Big Time Regular Show
by PARAMOREROCKS and Hoodie
Summary: All BTR was doing was making a CD. But, an accident occurs, and they end up in Regular Show. What adventures await them? And will they ever get back home? Read & find out! K plus for suggestive dialogue. READ! Some drama too... -P
1. Carlos' Dream To Be A Cartoon

**Big Time Regular Show**

**Author's Note: **I am not Xx Silentheart xX/AC, I am her friend. I have reviewed a couple of Regular Show crossovers as "PARAMOREROCKS" just in case you are wondering. My account stopped working (which was Guatemala I think…), but I am sharing one with her for now. P.S.: I really love Regular Show and thought it would be funny for them to meet BTR. So, don't make fun of it, I am new at writing stories, and this website, so please be nice…

**Chapter 1: Carlos' Dream to Be a Cartoon**

As usual, the boys were in the sound booth recording a new song called "Baby, Come Back" which Kendal wrote in honor of Jo, whom still had a piece of his heart. They finally finished the song for the ninth time in a row, because of Gustavo Rocque's criticism.

"Great job, guys," said Kelly, Gustavo's assistant. "You guys should take a break!"

"A break? A great job? That was terrible!" said Gustavo. "Redo!"

"What?" whined Kendal, "That'll be the tenth time!"

"Tell that to your little friends here!" said Gustavo, "Logan's off key, James just keeps looking at his reflection in the glass, and all Carlos is doing is looking out into space!"

"Sorry, but I'm too pretty to not be looked at!" James said vainly.

"My throat hurts!" Logan complained in a croaky voice.

"Well, clear your throat!" yelled Gustavo. "And James, hate to break it to you, but you're NOT THAT PRETTY! In fact, YOU DISGUST ME!" Then he glared at Carlos. "And explain to me exactly what you're doing?" he asked frustrated.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about how cool it would be to be a cartoon!" Carlos answered very innocently. "I mean, when you get hurt you see birdies, you wear the same clothes every day, you never die, and ANYTHING can happen! That would be so-"

"IT WOULD _NOT _BE COOL!" Gustavo screamed. "Now," he said, trying to calm down, "I'm going for a snack break, but when I get back, you guys better get your act straightened and at least gain the common sense to know a dime from a nickel!" He then walked out of the room.

"You know, if we were cartoons, Gustavo's face would be red with steam coming out of his ears!" Carlos kept his good mood, even though Gustavo had just humiliated him by practically calling him an idiot in front of the others.

"That's actually happened before…" said Kelly.

"Oh yeah, I remember that!" said Logan.

"Yeah, you guys should stop playing hockey in here…" warned Kelly. "Anyway, you guys have been working way too hard lately, I don't know what Gustavo's talking about. So, speaking of cartoons, what are your favorites? Mine used to be '_Pinky and The Brain_' when I was little."

"Mine's '_Ed, Edd, and Eddy,'" _said Logan.

"Mine's '_Adventure Time,'" _said James.

"Mine's _'Hey, Arnold!'" _said Kendal.

"Yeah, Kendal, going old school!" said Carlos.

"What about you, Carlos?" asked Kelly.

"My favorite cartoon?" replied Carlos.

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Kelly once more.

"Oh, well it's '_Regular Show,'"_ said Carlos.

"Regular what?" they all said.

"You guys don't know what that show is?" asked Carlos.

"No," they all said together…again.

"I expected this from Kelly, but _you guys?_ I watch it all the time, you guys should know that!" said Carlos.

"I don't watch Cartoon Network," said Kendal.

"I only watch _'Adventure Time,'"_ said James. "I'm too cool to watch anything else."

"I never watch what any of you guys watch," said Logan.

"And I'm an adult," said Kelly.

"'_Regular Show' _rocks!" said Carlos.

"What's it about?" asked Kelly, feeling sorry for Carlos.

"A tall blue jay named Mordecai and a short raccoon named Rigby who are groundskeepers at a town's park in Tennessee," said Carlos. "It's really funny!"

"It sounds boring," said James, "It really sounds 'regular'…"

"That's the joke! It's supposed to sound regular, but it actually gets really strange," said Carlos.

"What other characters are there?" Logan seemed to be interested.

"Well, their boss, Benson, is a talking gumball machine-" Carlos started.

"And it just got strange," said Kendal.

"There's also High-Five Ghost, Muscle Man, Skips (a yeti that skips), Margret (a red bird that Mordecai likes), Eileen (a human who's half beaver), and Pops, who I thought was a popsicle when I first saw him because of his big head." Carlos explained.

"Well, that would make sense since his name is 'Pops,'" laughed Kendal.

"No they should have made his first name 'Pops' and his last name 'Sickle'! 'Hi, my name is Pops Sickle!' Ha-ha!" James joked.

They all started laughing at the joke. Then James made up another joke saying that Skips' last name should be "Allot" so that his name would be "Skips Allot." They now had filled the room with laughter.

"I'm as funny as I am handsome!" bragged James.

"Well, as much fun as this is, I want to look up an episode for myself," said Kelly. She got out her laptop and got on Google and typed in "Regular Show" into the search. She clicked on one of the videos that popped up. It showed the episode "First Day" where they had just got their jobs at the park. They all seemed to laugh at Muscle Man's "mom" joke except for Carlos.

"That joke will never get old!" said James.

"It does," said Carlos, "if you watch the show like I do."

"He says it in every episode?" asked Logan.

"You're lucky if he only says it once in the episode you're watching," said Carlos, "If he doesn't at all then 'hallelujah!'"

"Then why do you watch the show?" asked Kendal.

"I tune out those jokes," said Carlos, "The rest is good."

"Dude, now every time someone wants to play 'Rock, Paper, Scissors,' I'm going to think of Mordecai and Rigby," said Kendal, referring to Mordecai and Rigby's continuous round.

"Me too," said Logan. He rubbed his neck. He thought that it might sooth his sore throat.

"Let's watch another video," said Kelly. She clicked the mouse, but, instead of playing another video, it electrocuted her, making her fall onto the ground.

"Oh my gosh, Kelly, are you OK?" asked Kendal, but she didn't respond.

"She isn't dead, is she?" asked Carlos.

"I think she's unconscious," replied Logan. He knelt down and checked her wrist. "She has a pulse," he assured everyone.

"Phew," said Kendal, "Gustavo would kill us if Kelly was dead!"

"What happened anyway?" asked James.

"I don't know," said Logan.

Then, James clicked the mouse too. He also got electrocuted. He fell and landed beside Kelly. Carlos wanted to see what was wrong with the laptop, but accidently pressed the mouse and got electrocuted too, falling beside James. "Idiots," said Logan, "Let me fix it." He went over to the laptop and worked on it as Kendal watched Logan click buttons and other stuff that Kendal had not the slightest idea about. "O.K. it should work now," said Logan. Slowly, he pointed his finger towards the mouse button but then stopped. "Wait," he said, "Kendal, press it with me!"

"Why?" asked Kendal.

"Because if I die I won't die alone!" Logan answered.

"OK, baby!" Kendal teased. "I guess Gustavo can call 911."

"Oh no, Gustavo!" said Logan, "I totally forgot about him!"

"Don't worry 'bout him," said Kendal, "He'll know who to call."

"That's not what I meant," said Logan. "I meant he'll know we weren't practicing!"

"Oh yeah, but on the bright side, he can't yell at us if we're dead!" said Kendal.

"Good point," said Logan. Then, together, they pushed the button. Unfortunately, they also got electrocuted. They fell to the ground on top of the others. Then, Gustavo walked into the room from his snack break.

"Where are they?" he said angrily. He looked down and saw them all passed out, including Kelly. He looked at the laptop and saw that it was logged into You Tube. He was furious. "DOGS!" he screamed. He bawled his fists. He yelled "AAAGGHHH!" and smashed the laptop with his fists. Then, he was electrocuted, and fell beside the mountain of unconscious, electrocuted people.

**Author's Note: **Hey, feel free to review this chapter. Soon I will update. Try to be nice. A little criticism never hurt anyone, but don't be mean. Thank you. P.S.: to the person who was making that crossover with Total Drama series and Regular Show, and the person with the one with Phineas & Ferb and Regular Show, and the person with the one with iCarly and Regular Show, please update soon on those. I'm dying to see what happens next. Also, readers, please feel free to give me some ideas for when BTR meets the Regular Show characters. I'm willing to make a few adjustments. Thank you for reading!


	2. BTR Goes Regular

**Chapter 2: BTR Goes Regular**

Slowly, Carlos opened his eyes. He was not at the sound booth. In fact, he was not even in Hollywood anymore. He looked around. It didn't look like any ordinary park. It didn't even look real. He then looked in front of him and saw a tall blue jay and a short raccoon. Not just any blue jay or raccoon… it was Mordecai and Rigby! His favorite cartoons were standing right in front of him!

"Hey, dude, are you OK?" asked Mordecai.

Carlos was speechless. He was afraid to say anything, afraid to mention that he knew them or that they were cartoons. He knew that they probably didn't know that they were cartoons or that they were even on a show, so, he kept quiet.

"Do you have amnesia?" asked Mordecai.

"No, I remember everything perfectly fine," said Carlos, "Well, not exactly _everything. _I don't remember how I got here."

"I'm sure you don't," said a yeti that stood beside Mordecai, who Carlos knew was Skips.

Carlos looked at his hands. Not only was he _in_ a cartoon, he_ was _a cartoon! "It's a dream come true!" he cried.

"What's 'a dream come true'?" asked Rigby.

"Oh, well, you know, to… meet a yeti in person. I, uh, heard they were very… wise, and, uh, strong…" said Carlos.

"Why, I guess we are… uh…" Skips said confused.

Slowly, Carlos rolled Kendal and Logan off from on top of him. He jumped up to his feet. "I'm Carlos," he said, "And I think we were electrocuted."

"Oh, well it was storming," said Skips, "You probably got struck."

"No, it was a lap-" Carlos paused for a minute. _Wait a minute,_ he thought. _We were watching the show when we got electrocuted. And they said that there was a storm. So, the lightning from here must have somehow come through the laptop and struck us, which zapped us to this world… Wow, I feel smart… _"Yeah," he said, "We probably got struck."

"Well, at least you're OK," said Mordecai, "Hi, I'm Mordecai, and these are my friends, Rigby and Skips."

"Nice to meet you Carlos," said Skips.

Mordecai punched Rigby. "OW! What was that for?" asked Rigby.

"Say 'Hi!'" Mordecai whispered commandingly under his breath.

"Oh… hey, dude, what's happening?" Rigby didn't sound too thrilled.

"Oh, nothing much, just working on a new album for my group," Carlos replied, as if it were no big deal.

"Whoa, wait a second, you're _famous?"_ asked Rigby.

"Yeah-" Carlos continued but then realized Kendal was waking up.

"Where am I?" asked Kendal.

"A park in Tennessee," said Carlos, "Sound familiar?"

"Sounds like that show we were watch- whoa! De je vu!" said Kendal looking around. He had already picked up that they were in the cartoon. He saw Carlos and noticed that they were cartoons too.

"Are all you guys famous?" Mordecai asked Kendal.

"Uhhh… yeah…" he replied, "I guess so…"

"What he means is that we're a boy band," said Carlos, "Me, him, James, and Logan." Then he pointed who was who, and also mentioned that Gustavo was their manager and that Kelly was his assistant.

"And Gustavo always calls us 'dogs' and always says that we don't do our jobs and makes us redo everything we've already done like a million times!" said Kendal, "He gets on my nerves!"

"Sounds like our boss, Benson," said Rigby, "He's always calling us 'slackers' even when we are doing our jobs!"

"You get used to it…" said Kendal.

Then, Logan started to wake up, followed by James. Carlos and Kendal let them know what was going on and where they were and not to worry.

"Wait, what's Gustavo doing here?" asked Logan, pointing to Gustavo on the ground.

"Wow," said Kendal, "I just noticed he was here!"

"Me too!" said Carlos. "And I was the first one to wake up!"

"Yeah, but remember, I'm the smart one!" said Logan.

"Are you sick?" asked Skips, "Your voice sounds terrible!"

"My throat hurts like crazy!" Logan answered.

"I think I know a home remedy to make it better!" said Skips. "I-"

Interrupting Skips, Kelly woke up. "Hey, I know this place-"

"Yeah," Carlos interrupted, "You used to live here, didn't you?"

Kelly looked confused. Then she understood everything. "Oh… yeah… I did!" she lied, "I used to come to this park all the time… hehehe…"

"Oh, do you know Pops or Skips?" asked Mordecai, and then Skips waved.

"Uhhh nope… doesn't ring a bell…" said Kelly.

"Awww… that's too bad," said Skips, "You look just like this little girl I used to take care of. Her name was Tia."

"Nope," said Kelly, "My name's Kelly."

"Nice to meet you," said Skips.

"You too, uhh" Kelly pretended to not know Skips' name.

"Skips," said Skips.

"Gotcha!" she replied.

Then, Benson and Pops walked up to the crowd. "What's going on over here?" asked Benson.

"These guys got struck by lightning!" said Rigby.

"Oh dear, please tell me they remember who they are!" said Benson.

"We remember everything just fine," said Carlos, "But we don't know how to get back home."

"Oh, well, don't worry, you can stay here until you guys find out how," said Benson.

"Yay! Slumber party! Tee-ha!" Pops yelped.

"Woo-hoo!" Rigby said sarcastically.

"What the…!" Gustavo yelled, waking up.

"We got struck by lightning," Kelly immediately explained.

"Yeah," said Rigby, "You dudes were passed out for like 5 days!"

"5 DAYS!" Gustavo complained. "That means we should be done with the album by now!"

"Calm down, Gustavo," said Kelly, "Everything will be fine."

"Yeah," said Kendal, "Don't worry!"

"Album, you say?" asked Pops.

"Yeah, we're a boy band," said James, "Big Time Rush."

"'BTR' for short," Kendal included.

"That's a rockin' name!" said Mordecai.

"Yep," said Logan. Then, he suddenly got a pain in his head, right above his nose. "Oomph!"

"What's wrong?" asked Skips.

"Headache!" he answered.

"Today's just not your day, is it?" asked Rigby.

"No, but at least my sore throat went away!" said Logan, rubbing his neck.

"Well, now will you be able to sing?" Gustavo asked, hatefully.

"Yes…" Logan replied.

Mordecai and Rigby showed the boys around the house, until, they reached their room.

"This is where you'll be sleeping," said Mordecai.

"What?" Rigby complained. Mordecai then hit Rigby. "OW!" Rigby whined.

"Be polite!" Mordecai demanded.

"OK," said Rigby, "I guess you guys can stay here…"

"Thanks!" said Carlos. Then, he ran over to the trampoline and started jumping up and down.

"My bed!" Rigby complained.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," said Carlos, stepping off the trampoline.

"Ugh…" Rigby complained.

While the boys were getting a tour of the house, Gustavo and Kelly were downstairs with Benson and Pops.

"So," said Benson, "How are those boys at behaving?"

"The worst!" said Gustavo.

"They can't be any worse than Mordecai and Rigby," said Benson.

"Well, Kendal always back talks me," said Gustavo

"Sounds like Mordecai and Rigby," said Benson.

"Carlos' imagination is too big," said Gustavo.

"Sounds like Mordecai and Rigby," Benson repeated.

"James cares too much about being cool than working!"

"Sounds like Mordecai and Rigby!"

"And Logan's smart, but sometimes his smart remarks can get real 'smart'!"

"Sounds like Mordecai and Rigby!" said Benson, "… Well, it sounds like Mordecai…"

"And Kelly is always telling me not to yell at them!" Gustavo complained.

"Sounds like Pops…" said Benson.

"I mean, how else are you going to discipline them without yelling at them?" asked Gustavo.

"Exactly!" said Benson, "Finally, someone sees it my way!"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" said Kelly, "There's plenty of different ways to discipline the boys-"

"Exactly, what other ways are there?" Gustavo asked.

"Well, you can… uh…-"Kelly started.

"That's what I thought!" Gustavo interrupted.

Mordecai and Rigby escorted Big Time Rush downstairs to the kitchen. Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost were sitting at the table.

"Ugh!" said Mordecai.

"Well, nice to see you too, bro!" Muscle Man said sarcastically.

"You guys are supposed to be on vacation!" Rigby complained.

"We decided to take next week off!" said HFG.

"UGH!" Mordecai and Rigby said together.

"What's your problem?" asked Muscle Man.

"These guys are staying over, and we don't need you to ruin everything!" said Mordecai.

"Why do you care?"

"Because, they're _celebrities!"_ Rigby put the emphasis on "celebrities."

"Celebrities? Since when were you cool enough to hang out with celebrities?" asked Muscle Man.

"We're just that cool," said Mordecai.

"Sure…" James smirked.

"See, he don't think you guys are cool!" said Muscle Man.

"He doesn't think anyone's cool except himself!" assured Kendal.

"You make it sound bad!" said James.

"Anyway, me and Fives are out! Peace out, losers!" Muscle Man left with HFG by his side.

"Finally, I thought they'd never leave!" Mordecai complained.

"This sucks! I was looking forward to them being gone for a week!" said Rigby.

"Me too," said Mordecai. "We'll be right back." Mordecai and Rigby left the kitchen.

"Let's at least try not to mess this up, guys!" Kendal said.

"Why would it be bad if we did?" asked James.

"Because, being here might buy us some time to write 3 more songs," said Kendal, "And find 2 celebrities to sing 2 of them with us like Griffin wants!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot we needed to finish the album!" said Logan.

"Yeah, and if we don't, then Big Time Rush could go 'bye-bye!'" Kendal explained.

"Yeah, that would be bad," said Carlos.

"So, let's keep our acts together," said Kendal.

"OK," the others agreed.

Back in the living room, Mordecai and Rigby talked about the boys.

"This is AWESOME Mordecai!" Rigby exclaimed, "They could make us famous!"

"Yeah, and they could make us cooler!" said Mordecai, "Wait! I should ask them if I can sing a song with them, or at least perform with them, and then tell Margret! Then she'll like me for sure!"

"Sure, she will…" Rigby smirked. Mordecai punched him. "Ow! OK, I'm sorry!"

Then Big Time Rush walked into the living room.

"Hey, let's go to the coffee shop," Rigby said to Mordecai.

"Wanna come with?" Mordecai asked the guys.

"Sure, why not?" said Kendal.

They got to the coffee shop and parked the golf cart. The guys put on sunglasses so that no one would recognize them. They sat down at a table and waited. Margret and Eileen walked up to the table ready to take their order.

"Hey Mordecai," said Margret.

"Oh, uh, hi Margret," said Mordecai.

"Who are your friends?" asked Eileen.

"Oh," said Mordecai, "Uh, Margret and Eileen, meet Kendal, James, Carlos, and Logan. Guys, meet Margret and Eileen."

"Hey," said Margret and Eileen.

"Hey," said the boys.

"Wait a minute…" said Margret. "Those names sound familiar."

"Well, they're common names," said Logan.

"I know that, I mean, grouped together," said Margret.

"Big Time Rush," Rigby rolled his eyes.

"Rigby! What the 'H,' dude!" said Mordecai, "You weren't supposed to give it away here!"

"Sorry, it just slipped…" said Rigby. Then, people rushed up to the boys with photos, screaming for autographs.

"Crap!" said Kendal.

"Slow down, ladies, one at a time, please!" said James, referring to a load of girls waiting to get their pictures taken with James Diamond.

"Way to go, dude!" Mordecai said to Rigby.

"Sorry, Margret was being a freaking idiot!" Rigby whispered.

"Wow, Mordecai, that's cool that you know Big Time Rush," said Margret.

"Oh… really?" Mordecai gazed at Margret.

"No time for flirting, dude, we gotta get out of here!" said Rigby. They ran out of the coffee shop, got into the golf cart, and drove off as fast as they could, with screaming fans chasing them.

**Author's Note:** Once again, guys, feel free to review. Thx for reading! :D I swear, the next chapter will be better. I try to make each chapter better than the one before it. Until next time! XD


	3. Paramore, Evanescence, and The Wizard

**Chapter 3: Paramore, Evanescence, and the Wizard**

**Author's Note: **Don't make fun of the title or the chapter. Paramore and Evanescence are my 2 favorite bands of all time so I wanted to include them in the story… and I was kind of listening to their music when I typed this so… Enjoy!

They sped up in the cart. Kendal motioned for everyone to go away. They started to scream even louder.

"Mordecai, punch it!" yelled Rigby.

He stomped the pedal and they were going full speed. The fans were getting tired and stopped.

"Did we lose 'em?" asked Mordecai.

"I think so," said Kendal.

"Who on earth runs that fast?" asked Rigby.

"Well, we're just that awesome," said James.

"Wow, James," said Logan.

"What?" asked James.

"You said 'we,' not 'I'!" said Kendal.

"What are you talking about?" asked James, "You guys are awesome too."

"Nevermind," said Logan.

"What do we do now?" asked Kendal.

"Well, we obviously can't go to the coffee shop," said Mordecai, "Thank you, Rigby!"

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" asked Rigby.

"You can say sorry a million times, but you're saying it to the wrong person," said Mordecai.

"Sorry…" said Rigby.

"It's OK," said Carlos, "We don't drink coffee anyway."

"How old are you guys, anyway?" asked Mordecai.

"Seventeen," said Logan, "But I'm a few months older than the others."

"I'm second after Logan," said James, "Then Kendal, and then Carlos is the youngest by a few months."

"Whoa, you guys are still minors?" said Mordecai.

"Yeah," the guys said together.

"How old are you guys?" asked Kendal.

"23," said Rigby, "We thought you guys were older."

"No," said Carlos.

Then they drove past a dump. They heard screaming and felt a beat. You know when you're at an amusement park and there's music and you can't hear the song over the screaming but you can tell there's music because you can feel the beat of the song? Well that's what they felt. So, they stopped the cart and parked it outside the fence. They got out of the cart and climbed over the fence to see what all the commotion was about. They saw a crowd of gothic and punk teenagers screaming.

"What's all of this about?" Mordecai asked a girl who stood out a bit because she wasn't gothic or punk.

"No one will let me to the front to see," said the girl.

"Is there a band or something?" asked Kendal.

"I think so," said the girl, "Or there's a DJ."

"Probably a DJ," said Rigby, "I mean, what kind of freaking band would play at this dump? Like, literally, 'dump!'"

"You'd be surprised," said the girl. The girl had black hair tied up in a ponytail, dark skin, and hazel eyes. Her teeth were white as snow. She kind of resembled Kelly, except a little younger. She wore a white t-shirt that said "Big Time Rush" on it. She also wore red skinny jeans and black flip-flops. Kendal smiled at the shirt.

"Hey, I'm Tia," she said.

Kendal stared at her. "Tia?"

"Yes," Tia replied.

"You wouldn't happen to know a yeti by the name of Skips, would you?" asked Mordecai.

"Actually I would," said Tia, "He was my babysitter when I was 4."

"I thought you might say that," said Mordecai.

"So, what are your names?" asked Tia.

_Crap, she wants to know who we are and she's a BTR fan,_ thought Kendal._ This sucks!_

"I'm Mordecai," said Mordecai, "and this is Rigby."

"Cool," said Tia, then she turned to guys in sunglasses. "What 'bout you?"

"Uh…" Kendal moaned nervously.

"You guys are Big Time Rush, aren't you?" she whispered.

"How'd you know?" asked Logan.

"I'm not stupid," she replied, "You can't just put on sunglasses and say you're someone else. A real Rusher would know you guys by heart."

"Are you a Rusher?" asked James.

"Of course I am," said Tia.

"Cool!" said Carlos.

"What the heck is a 'Rusher'?" asked Rigby.

"A BTR fan," said Kendal.

"Ohhh…" Rigby face palmed.

"Ha, idiot!" said Mordecai, "Couldn't you tell that it had 'rush' in the name?"

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby yelled.

"Do you always have to say that when you get mad?" asked Mordecai.

"Shut up, you turd!" Rigby complained.

"Turd?" said Tia, "What are you, in kindergarten?"

"No," said Mordecai, "He's not tall enough to be in kindergarten!"

"Shut up, you piece of -OW!" Rigby rubbed his arm after Mordecai hit him.

"Let's see if we can get to the DJ or band and request a song," said Tia.

They tried to squeeze their way through the crowd. They finally found their way through everyone to the front. There wasn't a DJ. It was a band. The singer was a female with red hair (literally, _red), _and pale skin. She wore a grey tank top and black skinny jeans, with DC shoes. Her band finished the song. Then she said, "We're gonna take a break, but while we're gone, rock and roll! PARAMORE FOREVER!"

The crowd roared and then spread out around the junk yard to mingle. Kendal gasped. "Did she say 'Paramore'?"

"Yeah," Mordecai answered.

"Dude, Katie loves them!" said Kendal, "Wait! Oh my gosh! They don't know we're gone!"

"Who's 'they'?" asked Tia.

"Katie, my sister, and my Mom!" said Kendal. Oh, but was Kendal wrong. They did know the guys were gone. It'd been 5 days since Mrs. Knight had seen her baby and his friends, and Hollywood was on a rampage looking for the four boys. But they didn't know that yet.

"My Kendal! Oh, my baby! My poor baby!" Mrs. Knight yelled for her son.

"Mom, they're seventeen, I think they'll be OK," said Katie. "And besides, how do you lose four teenage boys?"

"You're right Katie," said Mrs. Knight, "They must have ran away!"

"Mom, how about letting me try to call 'em, OK?" said Katie.

"OK, but I've already tried," Mrs. Knight replied.

Then Katie dialed Kendal's number. Back in the cartoon, Kendal heard his phone go off. He took it out of his pocket. He saw it say "Call from Katie." He tried to answer it, but there was no signal, and it automatically sent Katie to voicemail.

Tears filled up in the eyes of Mrs. Knight and Katie. They hugged and cried out.

"Mom, you don't think Kendal's-" Katie started.

"No, he's not dead, Katie, don't think like that," said Mrs. Knight.

"That was Katie!" said Kendal, "Gosh, they must be terrified!"

"Don't worry, Kendal," said Carlos.

"Yeah, you're getting paranoid," said Logan.

Kendal took a few deep breaths. "OK," he said, "I'm good, now. Hey, Paramore!"

"What?" said Mordecai.

"Paramore's a famous band," said Kendal, "And we need two celebrities to sing with. We could sing with them!"

"Rock on!" said Tia.

"But, Paramore's a rock band," said Logan, "We're pop."

"So?" said Kendal, "What about our song 'Paralyzed'?"

"That did rock," said Tia.

"What the crap?" said Rigby, "Just go ahead and ask to sing with them!"

The lead singer, Hailey Williams, caught a glimpse of James. She smiled at him. She jumped off the stand and walked over to the boys.

"Hey, there, Big Time Rush," she said.

"Uh, hi?" Kendal raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Yo, Diamond!" Hailey motioned back at James.

"Excuse me?" said James.

She didn't respond. She just winked and chomped on a piece of gum. Then, she said, "What's happenin'?"

"Uh, nothing, I guess…" he replied.

"OHHHH! Rocker chick likes you, dude!" said Rigby.

"Shut up, coon!" Hailey smirked.

"OHHHH! Rocker chick _hates _you, dude!" Mordecai mocked. Rigby rolled his eyes.

Then a girl with a man standing by her walked up the crowd. The girl had black hair, pale skin (paler than Hailey's!); midnight blue lips, a piercing on her eyebrow, and all black and blue clothes, making her look gothic. The man had short dirty-blonde hair, pale skin (but not as pale as the girls'), a goatee, dark blue jeans, and brown boots.

"What's up, Amy?" asked Hailey.

"Nothing much, just checking out the band," said the girl. "Where are Josh and Zac at?"

"They quit the band," Hailey said, pretty down, "We suck without them."

"But, your voice is amazing," said the man.

"Wait, who are you guys?" asked Carlos.

"I'm Amy Lee," said the girl, "And this is Ben. Ben Moody."

"Have you guys never heard of Evanescence?" asked Ben.

"We ain't gothic!" said James.

Amy gasped. "I'm not gothic! I just like the look! I'm a Christian!"

"She hates that word," Ben whispered to James, "Be careful."

"Sorry…" whispered James.

"This rocks! We got the two celebrities down!" said Kendal.

"If you want _us_ to sing with you, it ain't happenin'!" said Amy.

"Why not?" asked Kendal.

"I don't do pop!" said Amy.

"Oh, come on!" said Kendal, "If Hailey can sing with B.o.B. in a rap song, then I think you can sing with us! And it doesn't even have to be pop! Please, all of you!"

"OK, fine!" Amy said angrily, but her tone changed and she looked at Carlos. "But, only because I'll be singing with him!"

"Huh?" said Carlos. Amy winked and waved at him. _Gross! _Thought Carlos, _But she's not that ugly, and she's a girl, so, I'm chill with that._

"This is weird," said Mordecai. He looked at Rigby.

"Let's just get to the park so they can record a song and get back home," said Rigby. They all (including the two bands) got in the golf cart and drove off. Then they ran into something. They got out to look and see what they hit. There was a man with a long grey beard, a toboggan, a green coat, blue jeans, and no shoes. Mordecai gasped. "We ran over a man!"

"No, we didn't run over him, we hit him," said Rigby.

"Is there any difference?" Mordecai panicked.

"Hold up," said Logan. He knelt down to the man. "He's sleeping, nit-wits!"

"Oh…" said Mordecai.

"What kind of moron sleeps in the middle of the freaking road?" said Rigby.

"WHO DARES TO AWAKEN ME?" the man's eyes shot open, red as blood.

"Whoa, uh, sorry, Sir," said Carlos.

"We didn't know you were there," said Logan.

"Yeah, we're sorry…" said Rigby.

"Are you guys really scared of this hobo?" asked Amy.

"Yeah, he's just putting on a show!" said Hailey.

"YOU DARE QUESTION MY AUTHORITY?" the man stood up. A globe of light formed around him. In seconds his outfit had changed from hobo clothes, to a purple robe with gold stars and a matching pointy hat.

"Wizard!" yelled Mordecai.

"AHHHH!" the gang yelled as the wizard was shooting spells at them. One of them hit James, turning him into a frog.

"Really?" said James, "Let me guess, next you're gonna turn the red headed chick into a princess? _Ribbit!_"

Then one hit Rigby, turning him into a rat. "Are you kidding me?"

Then one hit Hailey, turning her into a butterfly. "Hey, I match my newest CD cover, 'Brand New Eyes'!"

"Dude, what do we do?" Mordecai asked Rigby, who was still a rat.

Taylor and Jeremy (the other two band members of Paramore) ran after Hailey.

"Our lead singer's a butterfly…" said Jeremy.

"I bet she can still sing," said Taylor.

"Yeah, but now I can't reach the microphone!" said Hailey.

"This is bad!" said Jeremy.

Then a spell hit Amy, turning her into a spider. "Whoa, this is kind of cool," said Amy.

"Go insects!" Amy and Hailey yelled together.

"This isn't funny!" yelled Ben.

"What do we do?" Mordecai screamed.

"I don't know, I'm already a rat!" Rigby replied.

"You were a rat before that wizard got you!" Mordecai laughed.

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby shouted, but instead of a loud yell, there was a high-pitched squeak because he was a rat.

Then a spell hit Mordecai, turning him into a baby duck.

"Shut up," Mordecai warned, as Rigby was opening his mouth. He closed it once Mordecai gave him a stern look.

Then two spells hit Taylor and Jeremy. One turned Jeremy into a cat and one turned Taylor into a dog.

"For some reason I want to play with yarn," said Jeremy.

"And for some reason _I_ want to chase _you!" _ Taylor replied and started chasing down Jeremy.

All that was left was Logan, Kendal, Carlos, Tia, and Ben.

"What kind of wizard are you?" asked Logan.

"A WIZARD!" the wizard screamed, shooting Logan with a spell. Logan then turned into a calculator.

"Wow, I feel pretty smart," said Logan.

"That's stupid!... Ironically!" said Ben. In anger, the wizard shot a spell at Ben, turning him into a bee.

"What the heck?" said Ben. "I'll sting you!"

"You do know that if you stung him, you'd die, right?" said Logan.

"Shut up, smarty pants!" said Ben.

"TWO MORE DOWN! THREE LEFT TO GO! MWAHAHA!" said the wizard.

"You're not killing anyone, dude!" said Kendal.

"Yeah!" said Carlos.

"You know what I think?" whispered Tia.

"What?" asked Kendal.

"I think he's turning everyone into something that represents their personality," she said.

"I think you're right, Tia," said Kendal. "You make Logan look like an idiot! And he's a calculator! Literally!"

"How do we stop him?" asked Carlos, until he was hit with a spell too. He was turned into a baby hawk, still wearing his helmet.

"See? Carlos' personality! Gentle and kind but not afraid to go to extraordinary heights!" said Tia.

"What am I?" asked Kendal.

"A singing bird," said Tia.

Kendal smiled, and blushed a little.

"AHHH!" yelled Tia, for this time, she wasn't hit with a spell, but was grasped by the gigantic hand of the wizard.

"TIA!" yelled Kendal. "Let her go!"

"NO!" yelled the wizard, "I'M SICK OF HEARING YOUR RACKET YOU CALL MUSIC! IT MAKES ME WEAK, AND IF THIS IS WHAT IT TAKES TO GET YOU TO QUIT, THEN THIS IS WHAT I'LL DO!"

_It makes you weaker, does it?... _thought Kendal. "Everyone, sing!"

Then, together they sang:

"_Go and shake it up, whatcha gotta lose? _

_Go and make your luck with the life you choose,_

_If you want it all, lay it on the line,_

_It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it BIG TIME!"_

"STOP IT!" the wizard covered his ears and dropped Tia.

"Tia! Are you OK?" asked Kendal.

"I'm fine," Tia replied.

"KEEP SINGING!" yelled Mordecai. Everyone repeated the song one more time. Then, the wizard exploded. Everyone turned back to normal.

"Thank God," said Jeremy, "I hate it when Taylor chases me!"

"I was a dog and you were a cat! How was I not gonna chase you?" asked Taylor.

"Shut up, dorks!" said Hailey.

"That was so weird," said Amy.

"He turned me into a bee!" said Ben, "How does a bee represent my personality?"

"I'd rather not say…" said Tia.

"We should get going," said Mordecai.

"Yeah," said Rigby.

Then they walked over to the golf cart. Last, before Kendal, was Tia. Kendal stood where he was and watched Tia. Was he… in love? And was he really a "singing bird"?

"You coming, Kendal?" asked Tia.

"…Oh, uh… yeah," said Kendal. He walked over to the cart and got in, still asking himself those questions.

**Author's Note:** So, what'd you think? Better than chapter 2? I think so… anyway, please review. R&R! XD P.S.: Review and tell me if you think Kendal and Tia should date! I probably will make them date, but I wanna see what you think! Thx for reading! :D


	4. Everybody's A Fool

**Chapter 4: Everybody's a Fool**

**Author's Note:** There will be a story about Kendal's dad in this chapter. I wasn't gonna include it at first, but I was watching the movie with my brother and Katie was trying to get her mom to date this prince. Well, I asked my brother if he'd ever seen it say why Kendal and Katie didn't have a dad and he said no, so, I wanted to make an origin story of what happened to his dad. It's a little sad though. (If the show ever did say why or if it ever had his dad in it then I apologize, I didn't know, because I haven't watched it much lately or I don't remember.) Please inform me if the rating should go up, because to this website I don't know what "coarse language" is and to them what "suggestive dialogue" is. And if you looked at Xx Silentheart xX's profile, I'm "G" by the way. "G" stands for "Guatemala" which is not my real name, I just like the name because my cousin made it up one time. XD So, sorry if I get anything wrong and all. It's not like my brother knows any more about it than I do… So I guess I just wanted a dramatic chapter… Enough about me just read the dang chapter! XD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BTR or Regular Show. Sorry this is the first disclaimer, AC (silentheart) wouldn't stop annoying the crap out of me about it! Oh by the way, she said "hi." : D And if you're wondering, yes I was listening to "Everybody's Fool" by Evanescence when I wrote this chapter…

They drove off. "Wait," said Amy, "We don't even have a song to sing!"

"Oh, yeah, you're right…" said Kendal.

"Then let's just write one real fast," said Rigby.

"It's not that easy," said Hailey.

"Yes it is," said Mordecai, "We've wrote one before."

"Really? How does it go?" asked Tia.

Then together, Rigby and Mordecai sang:

"_Aw snap! Aw snap!_

_Come to our macaroni party and we'll take a nap!_

_Aw snap! Aw snap!_

_Come-"_

"Enough!" Amy interrupted, "We meant a real song, not a kiddy song!"

"Sheesh!" said Mordecai.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the junk yard this morning!" whispered Rigby.

"I heard that," said Amy.

"Stop arguing! We need a song!" said Kendal.

"Do you necessarily have to write an original song?" asked Tia.

"What do you mean?" asked Kendal.

"I mean, can't you just do a cover? Or another version of one of your songs?" asked Tia.

"We could sing a Skillet song," said Hailey.

"Would Griffin or Skillet agree to that?" asked Logan.

"I think Griffin would care," said James.

"But, Skillet rocks!" said Carlos.

"Hey," said Tia.

"What?" asked Kendal.

"If I let you use a song I wrote, can I sing with ya'll?" asked Tia.

"You write songs?" asked Hailey.

"Yes…" said Tia.

"Why didn't you mention that before?" asked Amy.

"I don't know…" said Tia.

"This girl has the IQ of a door knob," said Amy.

"No she doesn't!" said Kendal.

"Oh yeah, I just insulted door knobs everywhere!" said Amy.

"She's smarter than you!" said Kendal, "And a lot nicer too!"

"What's your problem, dude, I was just kidding!" said Amy.

"Just shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you!" said Kendal.

"Whoa, dude, calm down!" said James.

"You can't do anything anyway," said Carlos, "She's a girl!"

"Sure she is…" Kendal smirked.

"Alright, let me at him!" Amy roared. She tried charging at Kendal but Paramore and Ben kept her from reaching him.

"Good girl," said Jeremy, calming down Amy.

"Josh and Zac are totally missing out on the fun parts of being in this band," said Taylor.

"Josh was my best friend," said Hailey, "… and Zac… was his brother."

Jeremy and Taylor laughed.

"Why'd they quit anyway?" asked Mordecai.

"Josh got married," said Ben, "And Zac wanted to be with his brother."

"What brought them up?" asked Rigby.

"Just memories…" said Jeremy.

"Let's stop bringing up memories," said Logan.

"So, what song of yours are you suggesting we sing?" Kendal asked Tia.

"Well, I was thinking…" Tia said.

"What?" said Carlos.

"Uh… I don't remember any of them," said Tia.

"Great!" said Amy.

"Hey, it's not her fault!" said Kendal.

"Why do you keep defending her?" asked Amy.

"DUUUDE!" said Rigby, "You like Tia!"

"No I do not!" Kendal protested.

"Yes you do, dude!" said Mordecai, "I can see it in your eyes!"

"Shut up! I don't!" Kendal blushed.

"You're as red as a tomato!" said James.

"Ohhh dude, you got it bad," said Hailey. Taylor and Jeremy laughed. Ben rolled his eyes and looked at Carlos. They were completely thinking the same thing. _How immature…?_

"No I don't!" said Kendal.

"So what if you do?" asked Tia, "Am I that terrible?"

"No, it's just-" Kendal started, until he was interrupted by the others (except for Ben, Carlos, Tia, and Logan) singing:

"_Kendal and Tia sitting in a tree,_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G,_

_First comes love, then comes marriage,_

_Then comes Tia with a baby carriage,_

_But that's not all, that's not all,_

_Kendal will be drinking alcohol!" _

"Guys, shut up," said Logan.

"Immature," said Ben.

"It's funny," said Amy.

"No it's not!" said Kendal. "I will NOT be an alcoholic! Where do you think that got my dad?" He walked away and sat down beside the road, his face hidden in his hands.

"Huh?" said Rigby.

"What's he talking about?" asked Mordecai.

"When we were 13, Mrs. Knight divorced Kendal's dad because he got into some bad stuff," said Logan.

"And last year, he was taking Kendal to meet us at a hockey game," said Carlos.

"His dad was drinking and driving," said James. "Causing him to wreck."

"He blocked the air bag so it wouldn't hit Kendal," said Carlos.

"So, Kendal's still alive," said James.

"His dad?" asked Tia.

"Dead," said Logan.

"Oh man, now I feel bad," said Mordecai.

"Yeah, me too," said Rigby.

"That's it! I'm gonna go talk to him," said Tia. She walked over to Kendal and sat down beside him.

"You OK?" asked Tia.

He turned his head without a response. He wiped his tears away from his eyes. He didn't want Tia to see him like that.

"I asked you a question," said Tia.

"Why do you care?" asked Kendal, still turned away.

"I'm not made of steel, dude!" she exclaimed.

"Dude?"

"Yeah, 'dude'!" she replied. "I'm not a preppy chick."

"Really?" Kendal teased.

"Shut up!" she laughed, playfully punching his arm.

Kendal laughed back.

"Soooo…" said Tia.

"What?" asked Kendal.

"Is it true?" asked Tia.

"Is what true?" asked Kendal.

"You know," she said, "Do you really like me?"

"Uh…"

"Because, I'm a Rusher, remember?" she said, "I'd have something to brag about."

"This day is something for me to brag about," said Kendal.

"Well?" said Tia.

Kendal didn't respond.

"Would it help if I told you I liked you too?" asked Tia.

"Maybe…" said Kendal.

"OK," said Tia, "I like you too."

"No I can't," said Kendal.

"What?" said Tia.

"Jo," said Kendal.

"You're in love with a dude?" Tia gasped, "I didn't know you were in the closet!"

"NO!" said Kendal. "Jo's my ex-girlfriend."

"She's your 'ex' girlfriend. Emphasis on the 'EX'!" said Tia. "I'm real."

"But, you're a…" Kendal began.

"A what?" asked Tia.

"A… a… a cartoon!" said Kendal.

"No I'm not!" said Tia. "I ended up here somehow. And besides, you're one too!"

"No," said Kendal, "I got electrocuted and ended up here too."

"Me too!" said Tia, "It's fate!"

"Huh?" Kendal replied.

"Well…" said Tia.

"So… do you-" Kendal started.

"Yes," Tia interrupted gently, "I'd love to go out with you."

"Cool…" Kendal blushed.

The guys walked over to them. "How you two love birds doing?" said Amy.

"Enough!" said Ben.

"Actually, we don't mind," said Tia.

"'We'?" said Hailey.

"Awww, you guys are dating!" said Amy, "That's disgusting!"

"It's cute!" said Hailey.

"I want a girlfriend!" James protested.

"You can have one!" said Hailey, grasping James' arm.

"Hmmm…" James whined, tugging away from Hailey, yet glad a rock star was hitting on him.

"You too," Amy grasped Carlos' arm.

"OK… hehehe…" said Carlos, scared out of his pants.

"Wow…" said Logan.

"Guys, what about the song?" said Ben, being the only one who was serious.

"Yeah," said Taylor, "We need one."

"Josh was the best at writing songs," said Hailey.

"Stop bringing him up," said Jeremy, "We've got enough drama on us already!"

"But, she has had some points lately," said Taylor, "Josh was our guitar player and Zac was our drummer!"

"Then why don't you guys ask them to come back in the band?" asked Mordecai.

"Yeah, it isn't rocket science!" said Rigby.

"Watch your mouth!" said Amy, "We were all better when you two were being quiet!"

"No, they have a point," said Taylor, "but we don't know where they are."

"Then just track them down," said Rigby.

"Don't be fools!" said Amy.

"OK!" said Rigby, "Gosh!"

"You're never like this Amy," said Ben, "You're always happy. What's gotten into you?"

"Never mind your ignorant questions," said Amy.

"Raaawr!" Ben complained. **(Author's Note:** I don't know if I got that right or not but that's supposed to be an angry kitty sound…**)**

"Never mind your ignorant comments!" mocked Mordecai.

"Excuse me?" said Amy.

"OHHHH!" said Rigby, "Nice come back dude!"

"I know, right?" said Mordecai.

"Shut up or soon you'll be needing a tourniquet!" said Amy.

"Hahaha…" said Jeremy, "That's funny because you have a song called 'Tourniquet'."

Amy gave Jeremy a stern glance. "Sorry…" he replied.

"OHHHH!" said Mordecai and Rigby. "Mysterious!"

"Ugh!" said Amy.

"Ugh!" Rigby mocked.

"Coon, I swear-" Amy started.

"Are we gonna write a song or not?" asked Logan.

"Yeah, we haven't worked on anything!" said Carlos.

"We need to get to work!" said James, "Wow, I've never said that before!"

"Let's just sing a cover," said Amy, "If Griffin can't handle it, then oh well!"

"We can't just sing someone else's song!" said Hailey, "That would be stealing."

"You suggested a Skillet song earlier," said Amy.

"But still," said Hailey.

"Who is Skillet anyway?" asked Mordecai. The girls gasped.

"You guys don't know anything, do you?" said Amy.

"Pffffft! Please, like you know everything," said Rigby.

"It'd be best if you shut up!" said Amy.

"Seriously?" Logan grunted.

"What's wrong?" asked Kendal.

"Stomach's hurting now," said Logan.

"And let me guess, your headache's gone," said Rigby.

"Yeah," said Logan.

"Your body's complex!" said Mordecai.

Logan's eyes widened at the comment. "Not like that, dude," Mordecai assured.

"Pffft! Pervs…"said Amy.

"Sorry," said Logan.

"Well," said Taylor, "You guys can keep doing what you're doing, but I'm gonna write a song for God's sake!"

"Yeah let's get-OOMPH!" Logan started, before tumbling to the ground.

"Dude, are you OK?" asked Mordecai.

"What happened?" asked Rigby.

"I don't know…" said Logan. He lay on the ground, grasping his stomach, groaning. He then started to close his eyes slowly.

"Don't be faking, dude!" said Kendal. "You're so stupid!"

Carlos knelt down at Logan's side. "He's not breathing and he doesn't have a pulse! Kendal, he's not faking!"

"Guys, we need to get him to a hospital!" said James. "Stat!"

"Call Kelly and Gustavo!" said Carlos.

Amy knelt down and turned Logan right side up. Hailey knelt down beside her. Softly, Amy sung "Hello" to Logan, along with Hailey.

Mordecai called everyone as they used their jackets to carry Logan into the golf cart. Kendal sat down slowly in the cart.

"Hurry, dude, we need to go!" said Rigby. They rushed as Kendal stared at the dying body of Logan.

**Author's Note:** Don't be too upset. Things will be better in the next chapter, I promise. I've got it all down. Sorry if this chapter is so sad. It's only to start up the adventure in the next chapter. Thx for reading… you know, if you really read. XD And, for all the song titles by Evanescence you saw, like "Everybody's Fool," "Tourniquet," and "Hello" I only used because I was listening to it at the time. Thx 4 reading! I'd also like to thank AnimeRocksGirl for being the first one to review. XD You rock!


	5. Carlos VS Death

**Chapter 5: Carlos VS Death**

They made their way to the hospital and met up with Gustavo, Kelly, Benson, Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, and HFG. They waited in the waiting room until a doctor told them they could come. They stood around Logan. Logan's face was very pale and his eyes were wide open.

"So?" said Kelly.

"I'm very sorry," said the doctor, "There was nothing we could do."

"You don't mean-" Gustavo began.

"Yes he's… gone," said the doctor. He closed Logan's eyes and covered his face with the blanket. Tears filled everyone's eyes, except for Amy, who couldn't care less. Everyone, except for Big Time Rush, Mordecai, and Rigby, left the room.

"Carlos," James whispered, "Wasn't it your dream to be a cartoon?"

"Yeah," said Carlos.

"Wasn't it also your dream to save the world?"

"Yeah…"

"You should stop having dreams!"

"I know…"

"Why did you have to get us into this mess?" Kendal yelled at Carlos.

"He was already hurting," said Carlos, "It was going to happen anyway."

"Yeah, but HERE?" Kendal complained. "He just had to die as a freaking cartoon, didn't he?"

"What you yelling at me for?" asked Carlos.

"This is all your fault, dude!" said Kendal.

"What's your problem, Kendal!" yelled James.

"This doesn't concern you!" said Kendal.

"I don't like how your tone, dude!" said James.

"I don't like this place!" said Kendal.

"I don't care!" said James.

"Sure sounds like it!"

"GUYS!" said Mordecai, "I don't know what you mean when you say 'as a cartoon,' but I don't like when friends fight!"

"Yeah!" said Rigby.

"I'm out of here!" said Kendal, marching out of the room.

"He's right, James," said Carlos, "It's all my fault!"

"No it's not, dude!" said James, "It was gonna happen either here or at Hollywood!"

"I was wrong," said Carlos, "I guess cartoons can die…"

"What the 'H' are you talking about?" asked Rigby.

"Never mind!" said Carlos, "I just wish I could bring him back…"

"Wait!" said Mordecai, "You can!"

"Huh?" said Rigby.

"Skips brought you back once, remember?"

"Oh yeah, he arm wrestled Death and saved my life!" said Rigby.

_Aw, I didn't get to see that one! Spoiler alert! _Carlos thought.

"I can't arm wrestle!" said Carlos.

"Just make up a challenge for you guys!" said Mordecai. "Death probably doesn't care!"

"Did someone say my name?" a demonic voice was heard. A spooky green portal appeared in the wall. Out popped a green figure on a motorcycle. He had long, black and greasy hair, blue jeans, and a black leather jacket. One of his arms was as skinny as a toothpick and the other was huge, as if he lifted weights, but with only one arm. Sunglasses he wore, which were very dark, not showing even one glimpse of his eyes, which everyone had a feeling was a good thing.

"Death!" said Carlos.

"Why, how'd you know?" asked Death.

"Just a shot in the dark," said Carlos, "Let's get down to business!"

"Like what?" asked Death.

"I want my friend back!" said Carlos.

"Aw, cute," said Death. "Big boy misses his buddy!"

"What? At least I got friends!" said Carlos.

"OHHH!" said Mordecai and Rigby.

"Shut up, morons!" said Death. "So, arm wrestle?"

"No!" said Carlos.

"Then what?" asked Death.

Carlos thought for a moment.

"Carlos!" said James.

"What?" asked Carlos.

"What's the one thing all four…" James started, then looked at Logan. "I mean, all_ three _of us are killer at?"

"Singing?" asked Carlos.

"No… well, yeah, but other than that?"

"Ummm… OH! Hockey!" said Carlos.

"A hockey match between the two of us?" said Death. "My team will love this!"

"No," said James, "I'm on his team!"

"Me too!" said Mordecai.

"Me three!" said Rigby.

"Four against my team?" said Death. "You guys got nerve!"

"We got more!" said Rigby.

"You got 45 minutes to gather your team! Make it quick!" said Death. The guys went outside the room. They told the others in the waiting room about Death.

"What?" said Skips, "Carlos, you have no idea what you're going against!"

"With your help, I can't lose!" said Carlos, "Skips, don't throw away my faith!"

"You all really care about this guy, don't you?" said Benson.

"Very much," said James.

"Good show, my boy, good show!" Pops exclaimed, tears filling up his eyes.

"I'm in," said Kelly, "All the Rushers will be disappointed!"

"I guess I'm in too," said Gustavo, "You dogs aren't half bad."

"Thanks Gustavo," said Carlos.

"Me too," said Muscle Man, "I want to be a hero for once!"

"Me too," said HFG.

"I love hockey, and BTR, so, I'll help!" said Tia.

Ben glanced at Amy. She rolled her eyes.

"Please, Amy?" said Ben.

"No way," said Amy.

"What about Carlos?" he whispered.

"Not worth it!" said Amy.

"WWJD?" Ben smirked.

Amy sighed. "Fine," she said.

"You too, boys," said Hailey.

"OK," said Jeremy and Taylor together.

Carlos and James smiled at one another. "Big team," said Carlos.

"Yeah, Death doesn't stand a chance!" said Rigby.

"Yeah, he doesn't!" said Mordecai.

"Something's missing…" said Carlos. He turned to see Kendal sitting outside the hospital room. Carlos walked over to him.

"Why are you angry?" he asked.

"I can't talk to anyone right before they die!" said Kendal.

"What do you mean?" asked Carlos.

"I mean, my dad didn't wreck because of drinking. We were arguing. I kind of started cussing him out and I told him I hated him. He got mad, and tried to hit me, and he wrecked. He decided to still protect me and stop the air bag, but he died-"

"He tried to hit you?" said Carlos.

"He had problems, Carlos!" said Kendal, "He was still good!"

"Is that where all those bruises were from?" asked Carlos, remembering a time in ninth grade, where they went to the pool, Kendal bruised up like an old apple.

"Forget it!" said Kendal, "I just wish I could make things right!" He burst into wild tears.

"Will you help me?"

"With what?"

"A hockey game against Death, to bring back Logan!"

"Sure, if it works."

"OK, I'll be right back," Carlos went into the room with Death, telling him about his teammates. Then, Death said, "So, what if I win?"

"You take me instead of Logan!" said Carlos, "But if I win, not only do you bring back Logan, you bring back Kendal's dad!"

"Can't do that for just the exchange of one soul," said Death, "If you lose, I take you and Logan, or you can forget the game!"

Carlos looked at his feet, and then looked back up. "OK, deal."

"Peeerrrfffeeect!" Death smirked.

Carlos went out of the room, without telling any their negotiation. "Get ready guys," is all he said. Then, the team was suddenly in an ice rink. They all wore red and white hockey uniforms. Death's team was full of demons, and magical elements, like the Giant Babies Of Immortality (**A/N: **Sorry, I don't know what they're called), the wizard which they just faced not too long ago, and that starry eyed dude that was the limo driver to the Giant Babies Of Immortality's kingdom. That team wore green and black uniforms.

"We're screwed," said Rigby.

"How does being a fat baby give you power?" asked Kendal.

"I ask myself that question every time I see that episode…" said Carlos. "All I know is that they can take away our youth."

"Crap," said James and Mordecai together.

"So, how do win this?" asked Muscle Man.

"Yeah?" said HFG.

"What are their weaknesses?" asked Tia.

"Uh, well, the baby thing likes chocolate cake-" Carlos started.

"Perfect!" said Tia. Out of her purse, she took out perfume, the scent of chocolate cupcakes (**A/N:** Kind of like what I have! Mm mm, chocolate!). "It'll totally be fooled!"

"What about the others?" asked Kendal.

"Well, the wizard's is music, obviously," said Carlos.

"Ironic…" said Kelly.

Skips stared at Tia for a minute. "What is your name?"

"Tia Calloway," said Tia.

"Tia, did you say?" asked Skips.

"Yes, why?" asked Tia.

"I'm Skips!" said Skips.

"SKIPS!" she shrieked, hugging him tightly.

"I'm surprised you're still a cartoon!" said Skips.

"Me too, my dad just had to stay," said Tia.

"Wait, Skips, you know you're a cartoon?" Carlos whispered to Skips.

"Why of course," said Skips, "I know everything. I'm the only one who knows we're on a show, but I don't tell anyone. I just go with the flow."

Carlos just nodded. He knew Skips claimed to know everything, but he didn't know he knew he was on a cartoon. They actually live their lives like everyone else. That was going to take a while to sink in.

"I'll distract the wizard," said Kendal, "Since he hates music. Tia should guard the giant baby, with her perfume."

"What about the star dude?" asked Rigby.

"Me and you can guard him," said Mordecai.

"I'll guard Death," said Skips.

"No," said Carlos, "I will.

"No you won't!" said Skips. "He's too dangerous. I've faced him many times, I know his weaknesses."

"And I've watched the show many times," he whispered to Skips, "So I know his weaknesses too!"

"You're not as strong as you think- " Skips started.

"I _don't _think I'm strong," said Carlos. "But this is my fight, not yours. I'm the one who'll die if we lose. So-"

"Wait, what did you just say?" asked Skips.

"I made a deal that he would take my life if we lost, to exchange for two souls. So, I should be against Death, so that if we do lose, I'll at least know when I died, that I died trying!"

"You fool!" Amy interrupted the conversation. Skips was going to say the same thing anyway, so he let her get away with it.

"What other soul did you want?" asked Mordecai.

"That's for me to know, and Kendal to find out!" said Carlos.

"Huh?" said Kendal.

"Skips, just trust me!" Carlos pleaded.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you!" said Skips.

"You didn't," said Carlos. "I made the exchange before you told me anything. No one warned me and even if they did I wouldn't have listened. It wouldn't have done any good."

"Then everyone else take on a demon, I guess," Skips then skipped away.

"Did I cause something?" asked Kendal.

"No," Carlos lied.

"Let's start this, guys!" Benson said.

"WOO HOO!" yelled Muscle Man, taking off his jersey, swinging it around.

"Inapro-pro, dude!" said Rigby.

"You know who else is inapro-pro?" said Muscle Man, taking a pause, then saying "MY MOM!" Then he hi-fived HFG.

James laughed. "Too funny!" he said, while Carlos had his fingers in his ears saying, "LA LA LA! NO BAD JOKE! LA LA LA!"

"I know the feeling," said Benson.

"YAY! Hockey! Ta ha ha!" Pops exclaimed. "I simply love hockey!"

"We figured you did," Benson sighed.

Then, Mordecai looked to his side. To his surprise, he saw Margret and Eileen.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mordecai asked.

"Rigby called and told us you guys might need help, helping your friend," said Margret.

"Yeah" said Eileen.

Mordecai glanced at Rigby.

"What? You don't want her to think you're a hero?" said Rigby.

"Yeah, but I didn't want her to risk her life helping us!" he said.

"Well, at least if you die you won't die alone!" said Rigby.

"Fine!" said Mordecai.

"Let's get this show on the road here people!" said Death.

They gathered around the middle. Carlos stood across Death, ready for the ghost referee to throw down the puck. It blew the whistle, and let down the puck. Automatically, Death swung at it and skated across the court, dribbling the puck to the goal. Skips was the goalie. He was good at most anything, except hockey. He tried to guard the puck from entering the net, but it was no good. The puck went in, giving Death's team a point. "Crap!" said Carlos, hating himself for letting Death get away with the puck.

"It's OK," said Kendal, "You'll get it next time." But was Kendal wrong. Once they went to the middle again, Death took off with the puck like it was nobody's game. But this time, Carlos chased after Death. He hit the puck. It went through Death's legs, going to the middle of the rink. Carlos and Death exchanged looks. Then, they both raced to the puck.

They met up at the puck, holding it hostage between their hockey sticks.

"You don't stand a chance!" said Death.

"I don't have to," said Carlos, "I've had too many chances. This is my time to be the hero! You ain't going to ruin it!"

"That's what you think!" said Death, running off with the puck once again, making another goal.

The demonic team shouted with victory. Carlos looked down at his feet, disappointed, and very scared.

"This is why I said to let me handle Death!" said Skips.

"You're letting him hit it in the goal!" said Carlos, "You're not no better than me!"

"Carlos, you can do this!" said James.

"You don't realize he's better than you think!" said Carlos.

"He's good at any challenge you throw at him," said Skips.

"That would've been good to know before," said Carlos.

"I thought you watched the show?" said Skips.

"Yeah but the show doesn't tell you everyone's background!" said Carlos.

"You should've inferred he was good at anything!" said Kendal.

"OK, guys, we need more distractions!" said Kelly. They huddled up together.

"I got my perfume!" said Tia.

"And the music!" said Kendal.

"I don't like this game…" said Pops.

"I thought you said you did?" said Benson.

"Not anymore!" said Pops.

"Ugh!" Benson face palmed.

"We need to do this right!" said Hailey.

"Josh sucked at hockey, and so did Zac, so right now, we're good without them," said Jeremy.

"Yeah…" said Taylor.

"I hate our uniforms," said Amy, "I like the others' better!"

"Of course_ you_ do!" Rigby smirked.

"COON!" she yelled.

"Shhh," Ben whispered, "Let's keep quiet."

"Let's not get off subject," said Kelly.

"Yeah, we can't lose!" said Margret.

"You dogs will be sorry for getting me into this!" Gustavo exclaimed.

"Logan's worth it!" they heard a voice walk in the rink. They all turned, and saw Camille (who said "Logan's worth it!"), Katie, and Kendal's mom, wearing matching hockey uniforms.

"How many teammates do you have?" asked the giant baby, who was the others' goalie.

"Just enough," Carlos replied.

They started in the middle again. This time, Carlos took off with the puck, dribbling it to the other goal. Tia sprayed some of her perfume.

The giant baby sniffed. "CAKE!" he floated away from the goal to find where the wondrous scent was coming from. While the baby was away from the goal, Carlos shot the puck into the goal.

"YAY!" they rejoiced.

"I can't believe you!" Death said to the baby, "Sometimes you can be such a baby!"

"Oh, the irony!" said the wizard.

"I smelled cake!" said the baby, "Chocolate cake!"

"It was that stupid girl's perfume, you fool!" said Death, "They wanted to distract you! Don't let it happen again! This time the wizard can be the goalie!"

"We can do this, boys," said Mrs. Knight, "I'm so glad you guys are OK."

"Do you guys already have a plan?" asked Katie.

"Yeah, but it's not quite successful…" said Carlos.

"They're on to us!" said Tia.

"Yeah, they know about the distractions," said Rigby.

"I can't accept another friend's death like that!" said Kendal.

"We need a new plan!" said Mordecai.

"This is a good reason why you guys should stop slacking off," said Benson to Mordecai and Rigby, "Look where it got Logan!"

"Logan's the best one out of all of us, thank you very much!" said Mordecai, "He didn't deserve what happened to him!"

"Yeah!" Rigby backed up Mordecai.

"If anyone deserved it, it was me," said Amy, "I've been such a jerk."

"You actually admitted it?" said Ben.

"Yeah," said Amy.

"No, I'm the one who deserves it," said Kendal, "The last thing I said to my dad before he died was 'I 'beeping' hate you!' Last thing I told Logan was 'You're so stupid!' If anyone deserves to die like that, it's me."

"I deserve it," said Hailey, "Josh didn't just quit the band because he got married. He also quit because some angry lyrics in my songs were directed towards him, which hurt him. He's a good Christian guy and I drove away my best friend. I deserve to die!"

"No you don't," said Jeremy.

"Really," said Taylor.

"YES I DO!" she protested.

"No, I do," said Carlos. "I got everyone into this mess."

"Carlos, you're the nicest guy I ever met," said Amy, "Always happy. That's why I like you."

"Of course, Hailey only likes me because she thinks I'm cute!" said James. "It would never be because I'm nice! I deserve to die. I want to die!"

"Don't say that," said Hailey, "At least you don't drive people away like I do!"

"So, everyone here, I'm guessing, thinks they deserve to die?" said Kelly. Most nodded.

"Stop thinking like that guys!" said Tia.

"Yeah, you won't like when karma bites you in the butt!" said Skips.

"We gonna play the rest of this game or what?" yelled Death.

They gathered to the middle of the rink once again. Death went running off with the puck again. This time it wasn't because Death was good. Carlos could barely see anything. The tears in his eyes made his vision blurry as ever.

"Nice try, loser!" Death yelled, but then, Katie stole the puck from him, chasing it across the ice, meeting the goal, shooting and scoring. It was a tie. Next point wins.

"That's my girl!" Mrs. Knight roared.

"We need to make the next point!" Carlos panicked, "I deserve to die, but that doesn't mean I want to!" He allowed his choking tears fall down.

"We'll get it, don't worry!" said Camille. They all met up in the middle again. Carlos was terrified. Terrified to lose. Terrified to lose Logan. Terrified to die.

Carlos hit the puck, and dribbled it down the rink. About to hit it in the goal, Death skated over and knocked it out of Carlos' reach. Death dribbled it to the other goal. Carlos skated as fast as he could, but it was too late. Death swung and hit the puck. Skips fell trying to block the shot, but it was no use. It made it in the goal, and Death's team had won. Everyone's eyes flooded. Carlos' heart sank. _So, this is it. This is how it ends…_he thought. He fell down on his knees. "No, no, NO!"

"You had your chance, pal," said Death. He grasped hold of Carlos under his arms and picked him up with the help of the wizard. In the wall appeared a green portal.

"No, for the love of God, NO! DON'T KILL ME!" he screamed tears pouring down. Everyone fell apart inside at the look of thins nightmare. They found out that Death didn't just have to take Carlos away for him to die; Death actually had to _kill_ Carlos!

"Why say 'for the love of'? You're about to meet Him. MWAHAHA!" Death exclaimed.

"Don't do it!" yelled Mordecai.

"Please don't kill him!" Rigby cried.

"Why shouldn't I?" asked Death, "That was our deal, right Carlos?"

Carlos didn't respond. He just looked at the ground in desperation, tears flowing like a waterfall.

"I won, fair and square, so shouldn't I get my share of the deal?" Death smirked.

"I'll pay you if you let Carlos go and bring back the two souls he wanted," said Rigby.

"If one dollar is what you're thinking, then no deal!" said Death.

"I wasn't thinking that!" Rigby lied.

"Don't," said Carlos, "This is my fault. I deserve whatever he's going to do."

Rigby got out his wallet. His birthday passed not long ago, and Pops gave him a hundred dollars as a gift. He took out the money and showed Death. "How about a hundred?"

Death smirked. "OK, but I won't do this again!"

Suddenly, they were at the hospital again. Death hocked a loogy, which landed in Logan's mouth, waking him up the way he did Rigby once. "Ew, that's what I was choking on? Nasty!" Rigby complained.

"What happened?" asked Logan.

"You died and Carlos saved you," said Mordecai.

"Carlos?" said Logan, "_You_, out of all people saved my life?"

"I know my way around this place," Carlos smiled.

"Well, here he is," said Death. A man was standing beside Death. Death walked through the portal and it shrunk and went away.

"Huh?" Kendal looked at the man suspiciously.

"Let's leave you guys alone," said Tia, automatically knowing who the man was. Everyone except the man and Kendal went out of the room. Kendal looked at the man more closely. "Dad!"

"Hey, Kendal…" said his dad, upset.

"I'm soooo sorry dad!" he cried. "I didn't mean what I said! I don't hate you! I was mad at myself, mad at the world, mad at sin, yet, I didn't realize what a sin I had made then! I don't hate you, and I never will no matter what!"

"I didn't expect swearing to come out of your mouth," said his dad. "I didn't quite appreciate it. Especially that 'F' one!"

"I let my anger get the best of me!" said Kendal. "I'm so sorry!" He burst into tears.

"So did I," said his dad, "let the anger control me. I was so abusive, such a jerk. With all the stuff I was into, I don't blame you for what you said. I'm sorry…"

"I love you dad," said Kendal.

"You too, son," said his dad, "And I promise to try harder!" Kendal ran to his father and cried in his arms.

"Let's start over, with a clean slate," said Kendal.

"I'm chill with that!" his dad said, trying to be cool. Kendal laughed and they started laughing together. This was the start of something new for them.

"Now, let's go tell everyone what Carlos, the hero, did," said Kendal. They walked out of the room.

**A/N:** So, what did you think? That's not the end of the story, don't worry. There are about 2 more chapters left I think. Well 4 now, R&R! :)


	6. The Way Home

**Chapter 6: The Way Home**

Everyone gasped at the sight of Kendal's dad. Everyone looked at Carlos.

"Thank you so much!" Kendal's dad thanked Carlos.

Rigby ran out of the hospital, crying.

Carlos walked away from the crowd. Amy walked towards him.

"I can't believe you did that for them!" she said.

"I lost…" said Carlos. "I didn't save anyone."

"Then who did?"

"Rigby," said Carlos, "Rigby gave Death all the money he had, just to save my life and Logan's. I'm not a hero."

"You tried," said Amy.

"Yeah, but everyone's thanking me, not Rigby," said Carlos, "Rigby's the real hero, but no one thinks about him enough to acknowledge his deed!"

"The coon's annoying," said Amy, "Of course no one thinks of him."

"Well they should!" Carlos yelled, allowing everyone to hear him.

Everyone looked towards Carlos. "What's wrong?" asked Mordecai. No one realized that Rigby was missing.

"Where's Rigby?" yelled Carlos.

Everyone looked around. No one had paid attention to Rigby, and now they were getting worried.

"Oh no, he ran away!" Mordecai cried.

"He's the real hero you know," cried Carlos, "and none of you thank him? No! Of course you don't because he's not in a famous boy band!"

No one responded.

"Not even one apology?" asked Carlos, confused. "Of course not. He only gave away the last of his money, that's all, not that bad. No, he's just broke as 'H' now and has trouble keeping his job, but everything will be OK! Right?" The last sentences he said with sarcasm.

Everyone gasped. No one had ever seen him this angry. He was always happy, or at least that's what they thought. He always was smiling, or at least managed to wear a fake one. No. He never burst out like that. But he decided now to spew his thoughts out on you, not keep them in.

As everyone went on a rampage to find Rigby, Rigby was walking in the road, looking down at his feet.

"Not even a 'thank you'?" he said. "I'M BROKE FOR GOD'S SAKE! IF IT WASN'T FOR ME, CARLOS AND LOGAN WOULD BE DEAD AND KENDAL'S DAD WOULDN'T BE HERE!"

He cried, bringing up the depressing thought: _No one cares about me anyway. Why bother?_

He looked around to see if anyone had come to look for him. He smiled when he saw a figure running towards him. His smile faded when he saw it was just a bull dog.

"Stupid dog!" he yelled, kicking towards the dog. The dog whimpered, and walked away slowly.

"I'm sorry…" Rigby whimpered. The dog walked back towards Rigby and cuddled up to him.

"Thanks," said Rigby, "I wish I could talk to you. I wish you understood me. Crap, you probably understand me better than anyone, and I just met you. And you're a dog…"

"Who said I can't?" said the dog.

Rigby's mouth dropped in disbelief. "What the…? You just talked!"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" said the dog. "I heard everything you said."

"Well-" Rigby began.

"I need your help!" said the dog, "So does my brother. And why do you freak out when I talk? You're a raccoon!"

"Good point…" said Rigby. "Where's your brother?"

"Behind the bushes. He's a scaredy cat," said the dog, "Which is ironic since he's a dog too."

"What do you guys need help with?"

"Well," the dog began, "First of all, we're lost. We quit our band that we were in because of my fiancé, so beautiful. Now, she's my wife."

"Dogs can be in bands and get married?"

"No, I was a human!" said the dog. "This evil wizard turned me into a dog because me and my brother were trying to find our way back home. Well, we were singing on the road. He was mad, and turned us into dogs. He said what we were doing was a crime against all of humanity. So now we're stuck as cartoon dogs."

"Cartoon?"

"You're obviously lost," said the dog, "Sorry for the bother." As the dog walked away, his brother jumped out of the bushes and they started walking off. Then, suddenly, a bell rang in Rigby's head.

"Was the name of the band you quit 'Paramore'?" he asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" the dog walked back over, his brother by his side.

"Hailey told me about you guys," said Rigby, "You must be Josh and Zac Farro."

"You know Hailey?" asked the dog, who was Josh.

"Well, sort of," said Rigby, "Her band and Evanescence are supposed to perform with Big Time Rush."

"Big Time Rush?" said the other dog, who was Zac.

"Yeah," said Rigby. "They're all having trouble finding their way home. And apparently finding me…"

"Or they're just not looking!" said Zac, who was immediately nudged by Josh.

"Shut up!" said Josh.

"Sorry…" said Zac.

"Well, they need you guys back in the band!" said Rigby.

"Forget it!" said Josh.

"Look, Hailey feels really bad about the stuff she said about you in her songs!" said Rigby.

"I just don't want to be famous!" said Josh.

"And if he don't want to be famous, then I don't!" said Zac.

"Guys, they need you! They wrote a song about you if you haven't realized it yet!"

"What?" said Josh.

"Yeah, 'Monster,'" said Rigby.

"So?"

"So?" said Rigby, "Hailey misses you! You were her best friend! She even said she wanted to die for it!"

"What?" said Zac, "We have to go back!"

"No!" said Josh, "My wife!"

"She'll understand that you want to reconcile with Hailey," said Zac.

"I won't help you guys if you don't!" said Rigby.

_You just had to say that, didn't you coon? _thought Josh.

"Fine," said Josh.

"Yes!" said Zac.

Rigby smirked. _Now they must notice me! _He thought.

He and the dogs walked up to the hospital. Everyone was on some rampage for some reason. "Hey, guys, guess what?" No one heard. They were too busy trying to find Rigby, without knowing he was right in front of them.

"Rigby!" Carlos noticed a few minutes after.

Everyone rejoiced and hugged him. Rigby smiled. "You guys were looking for me?"

"Yeah, hero," Amy smiled at Carlos.

"Hailey!" Josh yelled, jumping up on her.

"A talking dog?" she said, "You sound like Josh."

"I am!" he yelled.

"I'm Zac!" yelled Zac.

"Whoa, who brought you guys here?" asked Taylor.

"The raccoon," said Zac.

Rigby waved.

"You rock, Rigby!" said Jeremy. "But, why are they dogs?"

"The wizard," said Rigby.

"Crap!" said Hailey, "He turned me into a butterfly."

"How'd you break the spell?" asked Josh.

"We all sung and the wizard exploded," said Ben.

"Wow, that explains so much," said Josh, sarcastically.

"Let's get back to the studio so we can record music!" said Gustavo.

"How?" said Kendal, "They're dogs."

"And we don't know how to get there!" said Logan.

"Hey, I just got a text that it's storming!" said Camille.

Carlos smiled. "Hey Mordecai, you have a computer at the park, right?"

"Yeah," said Mordecai.

Carlos smirked. "Let's go."

They drove off in the golf cart and drove off to the park. They ran into the bedroom and got on the computer.

"What are you losers doing?" asked Muscle Man.

"That's what I want to know," said Mordecai.

"I know a way home," said Carlos.

"Sure you do…" said Josh.

"I do!" said Carlos. He looked up a Big Time Rush music video. "Guys, click the button with me, except Mordecai, Rigby, or Muscle Man."

They did as told. They were electrocuted. In a matter of seconds they woke up at the studio.

"I'm not a dog anymore!" Josh exclaimed.

"Whoa," a voice was heard. They looked at the computer screen and saw Mordecai and Rigby looking at them through the screen.

"Is this some other dimension?" asked Mordecai.

"You guys look so different," said Rigby.

"Wow, we can still talk to you guys!" said Carlos.

"Yay!" said Tia. She hugged Kendal, which turned into a kiss.

"Yuck!" said Rigby.

"Shut up, dude!" said Mordecai. "Good luck on your song, guys!"

"Can we watch and maybe help?" asked Rigby.

"Sure," said Kelly.

"Yay, we get help from a blue jay and a raccoon!" said Gustavo.

They got out some paper and started to write a song. Carlos smiled. It'd been a long day, or five days, and he was ready to finish their album. So were the others.

THE END

**A/N: **Sorry if this is so short. I just wanted to get this story over with, because my friend wants me to hurry up and start on my PJO stories (because the PJO stories I make up are pretty good, she says). So, sorry if there was someone that liked this story and was reading it. I doubt there was, but remember, "if." Well, thx 4 reading! :)


End file.
